Fairytales of sisters Grins: The Sleeping Beauty
by Ax the Headbanger
Summary: What happens, when cheerful british boy discovers a dark enchanted tower in the middle of the forest. Featuring Axl and... the Sleeping Beauty - read to find out, who might that be!


Fairytales of sisters Grins: Sleeping Beauty

Ax: Hey there, kiddos! Sisters Grins are back with another good-night story just for you.

Lonewolf: But first things first: brush yer teeth, wash yer lil´ muzzles and take on yer pajamas.

Ax: Done? Can we start?

Demyx: (jumps in his bed) Yup! Let´s go for it!

Ax: Awww, lil´ Demy likes fairytales?

Demyx: Sure. And lullabies too.

Ax: A lullaby? Well, can try that... (cough cough) _Tomorrow will take us away, far from home, no one would eeeeeeever know our names..._

Demyx: (stucks his head under the pillow) Momy!!

Lonewolf: (smashes Ax over her head with her notepad) Um, sorry for that musical-wanna-be moment. Demy, ya can take those drum-sticks outta yer ears now. So, where was I... Oh yeah, disclaimer:

All characters in this fic (except for Demyx and us two) belong to Daisuke Ishiwatari, Demy here comes from Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix), we belong to God of Morons and the song my sis was raping few seconds ago was The Bard´s Song from Blind Guardian (sorry, Hansi, I hope you haven´t heard that).

Rated T for naughty words again.

Now enjoy!

Sleeping Beauty

It´s a beautiful sommer day. In bright sunlight we can see a forest, in the forest a clearing and in the clearing a high dark tower. There´s a road leading to that tower and on that road a young blonde guy happily bounces. He is dressed in jeans, long-sleeved british-jack-shirt and red bandana and plays some cheerful melody with his flute. Little cute birdies fly around his head, singing along.

Such a happy fella, this Axl Low. And why not then, he has not a single reason to be unhappy – it´s sunday, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and no time-warp anywhere to be seen.

Such a wonderful day. Our hero hops and skips, plays, trips over some root, stands up, bounces, falls on his face again, jumps up and all again, until he reaches the clearing with the tower.

The merry song stops suddenly and the poor flute falls off the open wide mouth. Axl slowly bends his head backwards. Monstrous tower is towering above him, decorated with masses of ugly gargoyles but without a single entrace, covered all over with wild black roses.

And from the only window, just below the roof, a cascade of unbelievably long, soft and silky black hair hangs all the way to the ground.

Axl slowly closes his mouth. It takes him few minutes, until he comprehends all the connections, but finally he gets it. This is a perfect school-like example of Sleeping-Princess-Imprisoned-In-The-Enchanted-Tower stuff.

Our hero rubs his hands together with pleased grin. He goes to the tower wall, pulls few strands of hair experimentaly and then he starts climbing. The way up is long, the sun begins to burn, thorns of the black roses scratch him everywhere (and I really mean everywhere) and the silky hair slip in his hands. Once happy boy down there is slowly turning into a swearing pirate.

Halfway up Axl sits on the back of one of those gargoyles to get some rest, still mumbling devilish curses. The gargoyle turns its ugly head at him.

„Who´ll ever think british accent will give the words ´fuck the fuckin´ archi-fuckers´ such tinge of nobility," it states friendly.

„Indeed."

„Don´t you have a pigeon by chance?"

„Nope, I´m sorry."

„Nevermind."

Axl climbs further on. Finally he reaches the longed-for window and disgracefuly rolls over the sill. He slowly stands up on his tired legs, dusts himself and looks around. In the middle of the dark stale chamber, there stands huge bed covered in wild roses, its headboard has a shape of skull with bat-wings.

Very gothic.

The only living creatures in the room – except of our hero – is a magnificent raven sitting on the mentioned skull and the princess sleeping in the mentioned bed. And snoring.

Axl cocks one eyebrow. Oh well, that must be because of all the dust in here. He carefully approaches the bed, trips over a scythe lying on the floor, quickly jumps up, falls down again, disentangles his leg out of the black strands of hair, stands up a little slowlierand tries to get rid of the feeling, that the bird is about to chuckle any minute.

Certain pale person is still deeply asleep on black soft sheets, she is dressed in black leather skirt and top, her kinda sharp features are calm and peaceful, her kinda musculous arms crossed over her kinda broad chest. And what, never heard about warrior-princesses?

Like this could ever stop him.

Our beloved British bends down and kisses the Sleeping Beauty on her cold lips.

One red eye opens rapidly.

The gargoyle just shakes its head, when Axl flies past him on his way down and ends in bushes at the tower´s feet, followed by rain of curses with german accent this time. It turns to the wall behind it and carves there with its claw another notch.

„Fourth one this week. Humans really should stop believe in fairytales."

Axl crawls out of the bush (which luckily for him isn´t wild rose), looks up to the tower, from which snorting can be heard again, with a shrug pulls his little flute out of the pocket and cheerfully bounces away. Nothing could possibly ruin such a beautiful day.

After a while we can hear the sound of a time-warp followed by terrified yell.

The End

Ax: (wakes up from her unconsciousness) Quite short this time, hope you don´t mind. And sorry the english in this one sucks, this day´s kinda weird. Must´ve been some bad vibrations or whatever.

Demyx: Poor Testament, people just won´t leave him alone. Maybe if he´ll cut that hair a little...

Ax: NO WAY!! Ya can´t even think of cutting that beautiful, wild, rich, silky, amazing, wonderful MANE... (runs off to get cold shower)

Demyx: (shakes his head) Don´t mind her, she´s a hair-fetish. Anyway, would you guys be so kind and review, pleeeease? (puppy eyes)

Ax: (starts singing in the shower) _Heaven or Hell - what is our final destination? Heaven or Hell - where do we go from here? Heaven or Hell - we've gone a long way and we see there is no wishing well, the choice is made, it's heaven or hell_

Demyx: Oh no, run, RUN AWAY!!

Note: The last song is Heaven or Hell from Gamma Ray, just so you know and don´t say that I´m stealing their art. Don´t you think this song fits perfectly for Guilty Gear?


End file.
